The Reason
by Foozy-heeh
Summary: Elysia's mother mysteriously leaves without a trace, leaving Mustang to take care of her. Well sort of. It's looking as if someone if after the Hughes's family. Not wanting to endanger anyone Elysia is forced to make a decision she can't turn back on.
1. Chapter 1

Ok...New story..I kinda like this one a lot because it's focusing on one of the small characters in the story. (I gotta start writing other stories too..gotta stop being a FMA freak.. ;;

ok..lets try this...D

**The Reason**

**Chapter One**

Elysia looked down at her feet in the classroom of her school. Her uniform was getting old and tattered, she'd need a new one soon. A small bit of paper rested in the palm of her hands. The paper was what she was looking at. A normal person wouldn't find it as mildly interesting as Elysia was making it. But it was the only picture of her entire family that she had. No one understood that. No one knew nor wanted to even get to know her. Almost as though she was the loner of the school.

"_Don't bury Papa!"_

"_Elysia...don't"_

Tears formed in Elysia's eyes as she remembered that one time in the funeral. But that was 11 years ago. But that was when she was able to see her father for the last time. Ever since then she'd been seeing a lot of people she never saw that often. Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Jean Havoc were only a few of the people who visited so often since then. _But when they do come, mother is happy_. She particularly enjoyed Mr. Mustang's visits, but she also hated those visits. Since people at school found out she was close to Fuhrer Mustang, they always randomly asked about him. Elysia never answered. Just walked away. She didn't want to have friends who only liked her because she was close to him.

But Roy Mustang always seemed to be there...A little too much.

"Elysia! Get your head out of the clouds!" Elysia's teacher yelled at her. _Darnit she's always yelling...Always yelling at me_.

"If you want to get a proper education then you ought to pay attention in class!" _Who said I wanted a 'proper education'?_

"Now pack up and get ready to leave. You're leaving early," Elysia's teacher gave a glare toward her and Elysia stood up. She grabbed her books and picked up her pencil and walked toward the door. One thought crossed her mind. _Why am I leaving so early?_ She walked out toward the exit of her small school and walked down the front steps making sure not to trip. Too much tripping so far. The main reason her clothes were slightly tattered. She stepped down and looked up to see a smiling face looking directly at her.

_Just what I said. He's here too much. _

Roy Mustang stood in front of her smiling and had his hands in his pockets. _He always has his hands in his pockets_. Elysia smiled back and started the conversation.

"Why did you take me out of school? And so early too," Elysia asked.

"This was the only time I was free. Your mother is stepping out of town-''

"Why? Why did she leave without me?" Elysia interrupted him.

"Please, don't ask me that. Because I have no clue. It was kind of sudden, too. But anyway she's leaving for awhile and asked me to watch over you,"

"Im 14 years old...Not 5," Elysia pointed out to him. _I can take care of myself_.

"That's not the point. Besides you're turning 15 tonight," Mustang grinned at her, "Let's get you home,"

"How did you remember?" Elysia asked curiously.

"How could I not...Your father seriously burnt the date into my head," Mustang pulled his hair, "Always going through it... 'Oh! Edward and Alphonse were there to help! I really love my daughter, Roy!'," Roy Mustang shook his head while Elysia laughed.

"Always using a military line to call me during work. Can you imagine how annoying that was?" They walked down the empty streets of Central. Empty. _Empty_. Everyone was busy. Mostly it was because it was a school day and parents were at work. The occasional passerby walked past us. And that's when Elysia remembered.

"Aren't you supposed to have guards or something?" She asked.

"I don't need them!" Mustang said happily, "I am the great flame alchemist Roy Mustang! I do not need the help of my subordinates!" He struck a pose which left Elysia standing there, staring at him crazily.

_He needed his subordinates to get to where he is today._ But Elysia didn't tell the 'hard-working' Fuhrer that. She merely smiled and started walking for her house again.

"Hey Mr. Mustang. Did my mom say when she was coming back?" Elysia asked, remembering that she had to have said that.

"Yeah. She said that she'd be home by tomorrow morning," Roy Mustang said, yawning.

"I wonder why she had to leave so quickly. She usually waits until I come home or she picks me up,"

"The weird thing is she called using a Pay Phone. She either forgot about you or just plainly forgot about you. Otherwise she would've called at home," Roy added, frowning.

"But...Why did she have to leave tonight of all nights. On my birthday," Elysia looked down.

"She might come home before midnight," Mustang said trying to lift Elysia's spirits.

"Yeah, I hope..." Elysia stared down the empty streets of Central. _Empty._

Done with that...I would write more but I'm really tired. Yep I know what you're all thinking "Roy's Fuhrer!"

Well duh...How can he not be? gives evil fangirl glare


	2. Chapter 2

Righto..chapter 2...I'm moving right along..d

**The Reason**

**Chapter Two**

You know how you sometimes have those feelings. The ones where you feel as though someone's watching you from somewhere but you can't understand where. The feeling you get when you feel some sort of presence in your midst, but no one understands that feeling. As if they had never experienced it before, but they had. Though could never describe it. It's that feeling you get when you're alone at night, or feeling alone...

Elysia gazed around the streets of Central behind her and put her face back to her own doorway. She reached her pocket for her key and slowly slid it inside the keyhole. As she stepped in the rooms were lit with only darkness. Even though it was her home, Elysia had never seen it like this. She's always seen it lit up with light, or lit up with the smell of her mother's home-baked food. But neither of those seemed to exist.

When you usually find yourself in a place like this you find it hard to move. To even take one step because you don't know what's going to come out after you. Even if you are familiar with the area you can't help but wonder if it really _is _your familiar place.

She walked in the kitchen and saw a small cake sitting on the counter. It was still slightly warm and had icing decorating on and around the cake. No doubt it had been made by her mother.

Mustang walked into the kitchen and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I've got to get going. Armstrong should be coming over,"

"Mr. Armstrong? Him of all people!" Elysia couldn't believe it. What had she done to get stuck with that madman.

"Just kidding! You have to stop taking things so seriously!" Mustang laughed and slowly walked out her house waving slowly.

Elysia stood in her spot. He didn't say who was coming.

"Great. I bet he really did tell Mr. Armstrong to come," Elysia looked angrily at the door and ran to it.

"He's...gone. Ah well," she shut it and walked upstairs into her room. Occasionally looking at the window she paced around her room saying nothing. She didn't want to touch the cake until her mother came home. But she was still very hungry. Elysia walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen and something caught her eye which hadn't before.

"YOU IDIOT!" Elysia grabbed a nearby book and threw it in the general direction of the sofa, making a very loud thud sound and ended up with someone else yelling.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Elysia yelled.

"I've _been_ here...Did you have to hit me like that?"

Meh...short chapter but yeah..I don't feel like writing much..xx


	3. Chapter 3

Yukako amazing thing is I'm only 12..People keep telling me I act so mature for my age, but I seriously have no clue what they're talking about. Mature? Me?

friend : Wow, Fuzzy! You're only 12? You act really mature for your age though!

Me: -; huh?

**The Reason**

**Chapter 2**

"_YOU IDIOT!" Elysia grabbed a nearby book and threw it in the general direction of the sofa, making a very loud thud sound and ended up with someone else yelling._

"_WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Elysia yelled._

"_I've been here...Did you have to hit me like that?" _

"Apparently I do have to because you were slacking off again!"

"Again! What the hell are you talking about you crazy kid!" Jean Havoc yelled from the sofa from where he was sitting, "I haven't even seen you in awhile!"

"But judging from your past you really were a slacker..." Elysia gave a deep sigh.

"Hey! What do you know about _my _past?" Havoc questioned.

"How else? There's Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell...should I go on?" she placed hand on the side of her chin and rested her elbow on the kitchen counter.

"I'll pass. Whatever, but I wasn't slacking off,"

"Sure you weren't," Elysia sighed, picked up her cake, and placed in the refrigerator. Havoc clenched his fists.

"Do _you _know where my mom went?" Elysia asked while looking for something to eat in the bundle of food they had.

"Nope. Apparently no one does. She left this morning making a call from a pay phone and said she was really busy," Havoc shrugged. It seriously _was_ everything, anyone knew.

"Well I know _that_, you dummy!"

"WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A DUMMY!" Havoc yelled. Apparently being called a dummy from someone who was more than 15 years younger than you wasn't exactly what he'd call respectful.

"Short tempered, too!" Elysia called right back at him.

"DON'T SAY SHORT!" a loud voice behind Elysia said that made her jump.

"What is this? Why are you here!" Why were so many people in her house...And why were they all yelling at her.

"Is that how you talk to someone who was your father's friend!" Edward Elric yelled wanting to make her take it back.

"Who said you were his _friend_? Elysia gave an evil grin toward Ed, "I may have been young, but I still remember stuff from back then,"

"AAARGH!" Ed fell to the ground and placed his fist on his forehead. _What kind of spoiled brat is this?_

"This is becoming pointless. How many other people are here?" Elysia groaned scratching the back of her head.

"Just us," Havoc said standing up from the sofa where he was, "Ed came after you did...I'm surprised you didn't here him,"

"I didn't even make a single noise you idiot," Ed said glaring toward Havoc.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to know he's here when he doesn't make a noise and if I can't even see him?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE ABOUT MY SHORTNESS!"

_But it's fun. I swear it really is. _

"Nah," Elysia replied playfully, smiling.

Ed sat on the ground fuming. Havoc watched from by the sofa and Elysia kept looking for food.

"Why don't you just eat that cake?" Havoc asked pulling a cigarette out. Elysia grabbed another nearby book (which turned out to be her math one) and threw it at Havoc, straight in his stomach.

"Don't even think about smoking!" Elysia said clenching her fists.

"Why are you so violent! You could've just said that!"

"_Men are the type that would speak through their actions rather than words..."_

Wait, wait...Men? Elysia slapped her forehead. _Why don't we just rephrase that..._

"Sometimes actions can be proven stronger than our words would," Elysia said. _Yeah, that works. _


	4. Chapter 4

Whoah..I haven't updated this one in awhile...OH WELL I'm updating it now xD so umm..When we left off Elysia quoted her father from when she was little. For those who don't know what the quote was...go back and read it yourself xP! So umm...now I shall...continue thy story..

>>>Chapter 4 

Havoc's cigarette was dropped on the floor now, unlit (thank god). Elysia just gave up with the food and just sat down on the sofa, next to Havoc.  
"My insides hurt, now that you've declared no smoking." Havoc mumbled grumpily. "You don't understand. If I don't have one I'll get sick!"  
"Then get sick, dummy! Smoking is bad for you anyway." Elysia replied with a evil grin on her face, "If you smoke then your lungs become all black and nasty and then you'll die...Quicker!" she added hastily at the end of the sentence. _'Don't even deny it!'_ she thought as she saw Havoc cringe with anger.

'_Where does she learn all of this! It's as if she knows everything in the world!' _(A/n: apparently Havoc hasn't ever heard or school...Lucky idiot, that Havoc is... He probably never went to school..T.T ) Havoc glanced at Edward who was still sitting on the ground in the kitchen. He covered his face with his hand and had a look of disgust. _'She's always criticizing me about my height. But I'm taller than her!' _Ed thought as he hid his face from onlookers (a/n: Looks like Ed forgot he's 11 years older than her). Ed looked at Elysia who head her head tilted back on the sofa and had her eyes closed. It was almost 5pm and the sun was starting to set. Elysia wanted to go upstairs into her room, but something told her that she should be enjoying herself downstairs. As if her conscious was telling her to stay away from her room. She yawned loudly and Havoc looked at her.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest," Havoc suggested. Ed could see Havoc only wanted to get rid of Elysia so he could make peace with the cigarette. Edward, catching on, said "You really should. You've been busy all day," Havoc suddenly gave Ed a happy face."Nah. I'm gonna stay up," Elysia said. _'I wanna be here when Mom comes home,' _she told herself. She mustn't fall asleep. "If you want to smoke _that _badly, you can go outside and do it." Elysia stated. Truthfully speaking she didn't want people to suffer. Even if the happiness meant that their lungs would turn black and they would die.

Havoc looked around, anxiously. He didn't want to tell Elysia he had been _assigned _here. He didn't want to make it feel as though she couldn't be trusted or anything. Because knowing Mustang, he probably made it sound as though Havoc was her sitter.  
"Who said anything about smoking!" Havoc said, forcing a smile on his face. Which was extremely hard to do because he was hoping she wouldn't find that out.  
"Your lying is just as weak as Mr. Mustang's resist to call Edward short," Elysia said, sighing.  
"Short...short...short! Is that _ALL _you ever say about me?" Ed yelled, slightly spitting with every word he said  
"Yes," Elysia said truthfully.  
"You little..." Edward clapped his hands together and transformed the automail on his right arm to form a blade.

"Here we go again," Havoc said, shaking his head from exhaustion. Elysia was wide-eyed. She'd heard of Edward being able to do transmute without a circle but she'd never actually seen it.  
"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" Ed held up the blade threateningly, but he never expected Elysia to ...  
Elysia rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a knife from her pocket. "Bring it on!" she yelled. Ed was dumbstruck but didn't show it. _'Has she been training with those knives, herself?' _Ed thought to himself as he saw her holding the knife.  
"Oh no," Havoc covered his face with his hand. Knowing Ed, he might just take her on seriously.

"You can't actually be thinking about taking her on, are you?" Havoc said.  
"I'm just as serious as I was when I told you that you'd never find a wife," Ed yelled in the direction of Havoc. _'I know perfectly well he'll never find that 'perfect' person. He just doesn't believe me. Stupid picky old person.'_  
"You were serious when you said that! I can't believe you're so heartless Ed! The stupid Gate must've taken that too while you were there!" Havoc yelled back at Edward.

'_Now the war between those two begin,' _Elysia sighed. It was her chance to beat up Ed. To be honest, it sounded like fun.

"Don't go joking on about the gate! It's pain I bet you probably couldn't take!" retorted Edward.

_'Gate? What gate are they talking about?' _To her they were just talking gibberish. And she didn't know about any gate.Elysia watched, biting her lip, wondering when they'd just shut up. She knew no one would ever stop the joked about Edward's shortness. And now that Mustang was Fuhrer he could do as many short jokes as he wanted and not get yelled at about it.

"I can go joking about whatever I want! I am I higher rank than you!" Jean Havoc clenched his fists as he said he was a higher rank than Edward.  
"Shut up! You know perfectly well, that the promotion was only because of luck!" Ed said, baring his teeth at Havoc. _'Its not MY fault that he's so darn lucky!' _Ed thought.  
"You only say that it's luck because you weren't there to catch Scar!" Havoc said proudly.  
Ed was silent. He couldn't find a way to get back at Havoc. Even if he did, he'd probably get in trouble for messing with a higher-rank. Then he remembered something..  
"Well you know what! We're not even on duty!" Ed said, his hands on his hips. That would probably give him a good reason to get back at Havoc. But..As usual Ed's fantasies were crushed, yet again...By the same person, always.  
"You two really love to fight, don't you? Especially you, Shorty." Roy Mustang stood in the doorway of where the two were standing, with a pair of keys in his hands. He had that 'I-am-really-bored-please-be-quiet' kind of look his face.  
"Short? I have grown a lot, thank you very much! Ed looked away, angrily. To say the truth was that he barely _had_ grown.  
"And I suppose that's a complete lie, isn't it?" Mustang said with the 'wow-you-really-suck-at-lying' look spread all over his face.  
"Yes..." Ed looked down in that emo kind of way.  
"Well maybe if you drank some milk..." Mustang joked around and shrugged his arms. Ed was silent. _'Why did I get assigned to babysitting anyway? This is supposed to be a job for some idiot who's a lieutenant or something...Not a major like me..'_

Just then a small sound was being made in the kitchen. Everyone was silent and tried to make out the noise and suddenly realized it was the phone ringing.  
"PHONE!" Ed yelled. He ran into the kitchen and everyone frantically followed and scrambled around for the phone. Mustang was first to reach it and Ed sadly tried to grab it from his hand. Sadly because all Mustang had to do was hold his hand in the air to prevent Edward from getting it. When he had enough fun, Roy turned on the phone and pushed his ear against the receiver. The next moment, he wished he'd just given the phone to Edward.

"HELLOO, MISTER! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE A NEW, THAT'S RIGHT, NEW CAR! BEAUTIFUL BLACK AND WHEELS MADE OF PURE RUBBER (a/n: I don't think they put anything else in car tires but oh well.. XD)! SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Mustang held the phone a foot away from his ear but was still shaking from the shock. Even with the phone held away from him, he could still hear the man..Loud and clear.  
"I think I've gone completely deaf," Mustang said in a whisper. He slammed the phone down and hung up from the crazed man.  
"Wow...That was completely random, Roy!" Havoc said, "But I wouldn't mind getting a new car," he said raising an eyebrow, slightly.  
"You...You answer the phones...Always...From now on. That's your new job," Mustang said, still whispering, pointing his finger threateningly toward Edward.  
"Now..that's what I call the skill of perfect timing. I wouldn't mind getting to see that again," Edward said sighing.  
The phone rang again. Everyone looked toward Edward.

'_Looks like we might get to go and laugh at Fullmetal, now,' _Mustang thought, smiling at the thought of Edward cringing on the ground from his puny ear being broken. Then Ed picked up the phone and cautiously put it against his ear.  
"Hel-Hello?" Words didn't seem to form correctly, and came out as stutters. He just prayed the same man wouldn't come and destroy his ears too.  
"Is that you Edward?" A motherly voice came from the receiver. Totally shocked, Ed was wide-eyed and silent.  
"Er..Hello?" the voice came again.  
"Give me that," Mustang said, snatching the phone away from Fullmetal.  
"Hello?" Mustang said calmly.  
"Roy? It's nice to hear you!" it said again.  
"Mrs...Mrs. Hughes? Where are you!" Roy asked. What he had meant to say was 'Where the hell could you be, and putting me and my ears in danger because you have to leave so suddenly?'. But being the nice, kind, and wonderful man he was (a/n: pfft..yeah right) he decided to stay polite.

"What? Mom?" Elysia made a grab for the phone but Roy's height prevented her from getting a reach at it.

"... I can't tell you that," Mrs. Hughes replied, kind of sadly.  
"Wait. What? Mrs. Hughes are you okay?" Mustang said, alarmed. The reply he got to his question made him feel as if she _wasn't _ok.  
"I'm fine. I called to wish Elysia a happy birthday and to tell her I'm sorry I had to leave," she replied.  
"Maybe you should tell her that. Here," Roy held out the phone from the palm of his hand and Elysia took it slowly. Her hands were trembling. She didn't understand why she was so scared.

"M-Mom?" Elysia stuttered. Her voice was hoarse and her mouth was frowning."Happy early Birthday, Elysia." a cheery voice said, merrily in the other end of the phone.  
"Why did you leave? Where are you?" Elysia was bursting with questions she wanted to ask her mother. But she knew she could only ask so many at one time.  
"Elysia, I'm safe and sound. And I think I may have a lead. I'll try to come home as soon as I can. But right now I have to go. Bye," Mrs. Hughes hung up the phone. Elysia had tears streaming from her eyes and she also put down the phone.  
"She...She said she might have a lead," She said, her hands rubbing her eyes. Trying to hide her tears.  
"A lead? For...what?" Havoc said anxiously. _'This might be the perfect time to find out where Mrs. Hughes went and get another promotion!' _he thought happily, but his face showed anxiety.  
"She didn't say,"  
"You go get some sleep. We'll wake you up if we find something out," Roy said leading her up the stairway.  
'_But what if they don't find something out?' _Elysia asked herself. She trudged up the stairs and went into her room. As she stepped in, random thoughts of her father entered her mind and brought her out to tears.

* * *

"_Daddy has lot's of work to do! I'll be right back, I promise!" Mr. Hughes hugged his daughter and stepped out the front door in his military uniform._  
"_Come back safely," Mrs. Hughes smiled, holding Elysia in her arms._  
"_Bye, Daddy!" Elysia smiled and waved at her father who was leaving out in the distance._

_He just..Never came back._

_

* * *

_"What..Happened?" Elysia asked herself. What had happened to the ever so perfect family she had for only such a short time in her life. Her father first. And now her mother was slowly being dragged away and out of her life. Would Mustang, the closest thing she had to a father, go too?

She clambered onto her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Edward stepped in the room and walked around to the bed. Memories came spilling back.

* * *

_Mrs. Hughes fell to the floor dropping a tray of tea._  
"_It's here," she groaned as Mr. Hughes came running to her side._  
"_What? The tea?" he asked curiously?_  
"_NO! THE BABY!" Mrs. Hughes yelled to Maes._  
"_What? I'll go get the doctor!" and with that he left the house with an ill looking Gracia, a giant suit of armor, a short 12 year old kid who could only do so much alchemy, and a 6 year old girl who usually just sat down and drew all day. _

_Now what?

* * *

_

Edward walked toward Elysia's bed and looked at her sadly. It was only then he realized that she and himself were so much alike. One of their parents left when they were young. And the other one left as well when they grew older. Ed had Winry and Mrs. Rockbelle to take care of them but Elysia had Roy Mustang who was as busy as he could be. He could probably say Elysia was worse off than he was when he was a child.He pulled out his wallet and withdrew a small bit of money and slipped it under Elysia's pillow. He just hoped, she'd find it.

"Now what's she going to do with money, Fullmetal?" Roy Mustang said, leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
"She's going to eat it, Roy." Ed said in a sarcastic tone, "What else do people do with money? She's obviously going to buy stuff with it," Ed said pushing his wallet back into his pocket.  
Roy just went straight to the point. "What do you think Mrs. Hughes meant when she said she might have a lead?"  
"I don't know. Family? Truth?" Edward frowned. He didn't know what she was planning to do. "Whatever she's doing, though, she has to remember she can't go off and leave forever. She just can't,"  
"Fullmetal...That's the exact thing I'm scared of her doing,"

>>> 

That concludes that chapter. I noticed I hadn't updated this story in awhile so here I go, I guess...:P I kinda liked this chapter...It was kinda long to what I usually right but yeah. OH yeah...I just want to let you know that I might not be able to update so quickly like this chapter. I was going to update this like two days ago but my dad took my laptop. So i kindahave less time to write...With Sunday school..normal homework. and I need exercise...Cuz I'm like...really fat, now...x.X and now that I'm going off subject even more...I have made a new friend today:D

so yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

unexpection : Thanks you . What you're thinkin is only partial of what she's actually doing. So you're on the right track. But I'll explain a little further on what she's doing in this chapter. ;D

>>>Chapter 5

A dark figure stood in front of a doorway in the dead of night. An eerie fog wisped around the buildings and gave a mysterious kind of look to it. The figure, dressed in black and had a hood on, reached its arm out and knocked kindly on the door. The knocking made a disturbance to the dark silence, but no one sleeping in the other buildings heard the knocking. The door opened slowly and cautiously. A creaking sound was made by the door and finally stopped as the door was finally wide open.  
The figure removed its hood and revealed a woman. A woman with dark brown, tangled hair and the look of lack of sleep. But even through that look there was another look. A look that showed triumph. Even though it didn't look it, a passerby would know for sure she was proud of something. And today Gracia Hughes was proud she found what she had been looking for  
"Oh, it's you. You shouldn't scare me like that, arriving wearing that hood," a bitter voice came out of the doorway. Inside the house was a dim light, coming from deep inside it. There was no other source of light so even a person with sharp eyes couldn't see the person speaking.  
"I just don't want to be seen," Mrs. Hughes replied simply. Truth. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. Not the common passerby. Not the military that was looking for her.  
"What kind of lie is that?" The voice was cold now, "I don't like being lied to,"  
"It's not a lie," Mrs. Hughes said, gritting her teeth in anger. Her fists were clenched. She had searched and she had looked. She wasn't going home empty-handed.  
"Oh of course, of course." The voice said slowly, "But I'd like to ask one question,"  
"Go ahead,"  
"Why did you come looking all of a sudden? 10 years is a long time to wait,"  
"I haven't _just _started. I've _been_ looking. All those 10 years I wasn't sitting around doing nothing," she let out a cough and covered her mouth quickly.

"Well then let's not keep you waiting. Come _in_," It said again. In a way the voice was very creepy. Not something you usually heard everyday. But reluctantly Mrs. Hughes entered the voice's domain and found it surprisingly warm, compared to the cold outside.  
"But...You do know the alchemic standard don't you? _Exact trade_?" They walked toward the dim light. The voice's body was beginning to take form. The man was taller than Mrs. Hughes. Much taller. As if he'd taken an overdose of vitamins and grew that height. Mrs. Hughes clenched her teeth. This was what she had been hoping not to hear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight and she knew that this wasn't good.  
"To gain something you must give something up of equal value. So what will you give up?" The man turned toward Mrs. Hughes. His bright blue eyes facing her's. An evil grin spread all about his face.

"After all...A Philosopher's Stone isn't easy to make,"

* * *

Roy Mustang and Edward headed back down the stairs. When they got down there Roy took a seat and Ed stood up, his hands in his pockets. Jean Havoc sat on the couch, being his lazy self. It wasn't surprising to see a sight like this. Amazingly you could call this a normal routine. As in..It happened every day at the Central Headquarters. Only today it was different because of the change in setting. _And _because it wasn't always this late at work. According to the clock hanging in the kitchen it was almost 8pm. Roy yawned, Ed leaned against the wall, and Havoc snored. Yep. Normal.  
A loud noise echoed through the room where they were staying. Someone was knocking on the door. Strange for someone to come this late, though. Everyone lifted their heads up and looked toward the doorway. Mustang stood up, scratched his head, and walked toward the door. His hands had their gloves on, but there were concealed when he carefully put his hands in his pockets. In front of the door Roy unlocked it and opened the door, quickly. 

A young boy stood outside, wearing a jacket. He held a wrapped package and looked uncertainly and Mustang. He quickly shuffled through his pockets and on a note card he read something, looked at the number hanging next to the door, and scratched his head.  
"Umm..Is this the Hughes' home?" he said, looking confused up at Mustang. _'I thought she didn't have a dad,'_ he thought.  
"Yes," Roy replied, raising an eyebrow, "And, who are you?"  
"Uhm," _'She said her dad was in the military, but died when she was young. Did her mom remarry? If she did, boy does she have something for people in the military,' _He thought with a frown on his face. "I'm one of her friends. Are you Mr. Hughes?" he finally asked, pointing a finger at Mustang.  
"SAY WHAT?" nothing could describe Roy's expression after that question.  
"I-I-I wasjustwonderingsir!" The boy's words were tangled together after seeing Mustang's reaction to his simple question.

Edward and Havoc ran from where they were staying to the doorway to see Mustang fuming and the boy completely shocked.  
"This..Isn't exactly what I expected," Havoc whispered to Ed, and slowly lowered his pistol. An annoyed look was spread out on his face and a somewhat amused one too.  
"How dare you say that to the Fuhrer!" Roy yelled, pointing his finger menacingly at the kid.  
"Fyu...her?" The boy tried to repeat the what Mustang had just said. But apparently he'd never heard of Fuhrer Mustang.  
"WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER-

Mustang was cut off and fell to the floor. Behind him was an annoyed looking Edward with his fist raised up in the air."Nice job, you idiot. Roy's gonna kill you when he finds out," Havoc said, putting his hands on his hips.  
"He won't. Because he won't know I did it. Because I'll blame it on you!" Ed laughed like a maniac and pointed his finger at Havoc.  
"Not if I blame it on you first!" Havoc yelled back at Edward. The boy stared at the two adults fighting and could've sworn that he, himself, could act more mature than those two.  
"Uhm...Excuse me?" he finally spoke up between those two and was the only other noise that actually was made while those two were at each other.  
"Eh?" Ed looked at the boy, confused. It was seriously the first time he'd noticed the boy standing there, watching Havoc and Edward fighting.  
"Uhm...Is Elysia here?" He held the package he was holding up and showed it to the two men.  
"Oh I know who you are..." Havoc held a smirk on his face. A smirk on _Havoc's _ face never meant anything good.  
"You do?" the boy was surprised. He'd never met this person before. How did he know who he was?

"You're Elysia's boyfriend!" Havoc exclaimed pointing at the kid, smirking like there was no tomorrow. Ed stared crazily at Havoc and both his arms dropped to his side, as if they'd been deprived of movement.  
The kid..shocked, yet again, fell to the floor.  
"We're...Not...that...close...!" The boy twitched and looked as if he was having a seizure. Havoc watched in triumph and pointed his finger in the air.  
"JEAN HAVOC KNOWS ALL!"  
"Umm...Sure, wonderboy." Ed said raising an eyebrow.  
"Ergh,"the boy groaned. _'What kind of perverted person is this?' _He thought with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Ignore him," Edward said, shaking his head and pushing Havoc aside. "What do you want with Elysia?"  
"Uhm. Well it _is _her birthday," he said, holding up the package again, "I just wanted to give her something. I was going to give it earlier in school, but she left early." he said.  
"Well she's sleeping right now," Ed said, frowning. "I'll give this to her," he said happily.  
"Oh, sure! Tell him it's from Hiro!" Hiro handed Edward the package and jumped down the front steps. He waved at Edward and ran walked down the street.

"He was sure in a hurry to leave," Ed said to himself. Havoc heard him.  
"Well it _is _getting late," Havoc said, shrugging.  
"I wonder what he got her," Ed said, evilly, holding up the package.  
Havoc conked him on the back of his head. "That's just not right. It's _her _present," he said holding up a fist. Ed rolled his eyes and was about to go inside when he remember something.  
"Oh yeah. What do we do about him?" Ed said, pointing to the steps where he had knocked Mustang out. Havoc plainly shrugged and walked inside.

"You knocked him out. He's your problem," Havoc said while walking inside and put his hands in his pockets.

Ed took a last look at Havoc who disappeared from sight and crouched down to Mustang. He could drag him in. So Ed tried that. He took Mustang by the wrists and began to pull. But had no success of moving him anywhere. Plus he might break his wrists. But...That was a good thing to Ed. Next Edward tried kicking him inside.  
WHAM

"What the hell do you think I am! A dead dog?" Mustang landed his fist on Ed's chin and Ed fell backwards a little. _'Crap,'_ Ed thought as he rubbed the area where Mustang punched him.  
"Yes," he said in a very low voice, you probably wouldn't have guessed he'd talked. But...Mustang heard him. As usual.  
"Shut up. Your punishment for kicking me _and _knocking me out is..." Mustang rubbed his chin for awhile. He tried to think of a punishment for the Short Alchemist that would be torture him.  
"I'll think about your punishment later," Roy said happily. "You're not getting anything for now, so be thankful." Mustang was about to go inside when he spotted the package laying next to him. "What's this?" he said picking up the package that Hiro had left behind.  
"Oh, that boy dropped this off for Elysia." Ed said, taking the package from Roy. "I'll take this to her,"

"Who was that boy, her boyfriend?" Roy said uncertainly. Ed froze and just shook his head. He just went back inside and walked up the stairs to Elysia's room. Mustang stared and picked himself up. He walked into the doorway and shut the door behind him. He walked toward to his spot before everything happened and sat back down. He leaned back in his chair and stretched. There was something about this house he didn't get. Like some sort of lost feeling. Something was missing, but Roy just didn't understand it.

There was a swift running coming down the stairs. Ed and a sleepy looking Elysia were running down the stairs. Elysia almost fell but picked herself back up in an instant and ran to where Mustang was.  
"I don't know a person named Hiro!" Elysia said, holding up the package which the boy named Hiro gave Ed and Havoc. "I don't think there's anyone in my school called Hiro!  
"Huh? But he acted as if he knew you so well," Havoc said from the sofa. He stood up and turned around to face Elysia, only to show a cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
"Uh oh," Havoc said, quickly grabbing the cigarette and hiding it behind himself. He tried to dodge the package Elysia had thrown at him. but failed. It hit him in the head and Havoc fell to the floor. _'Why is there so much violence in the world? Oh wait...I'm in the military...never mind,' _Havoc picked himself back up. He took the package carefully and put it against his ear.  
"It's not a bomb," He said after clearly making sure there was no ticking. He put the package down again.  
"What's inside it then?" Mustang said, still sitting on the chair, acting as if nothing wrong was going on.  
"There's only one way to find out!" Ed said, rubbing his hands together. He leaped for the package but Havoc moved it aside just in time for Ed to look like a total idiot, crashing on the floor. Havoc and Mustang smirked and Ed glared angrily at Mustang. Havoc slowly ripped the wrapping paper from the package and saw a box under it. He opened that up too and in that instant a loud ticking was heard. Havoc froze in terror.

"THROW IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed said, leaping again for the box. This time he was successful and threw it out the window. Mustang jumped up and pushed Elysia into the far side of the house. Ed and Havoc scrambled up and ran in the direction of Mustang. It was too late though. Ed screamed as the heat from the bomb crept up to his skin. It felt as if his feet were melting right before his eyes. Havoc pushed himself forward. It seemed as if the explosion would never subside.

Mustang shuffled through his pockets and grabbed a piece of chalk. He began to draw an alchemy circle next to the sink and created a large pipe. He opened it and forced the water to pout in the direction of the explosion. A great sizzling noise was being made and steam was being rushed everywhere in the house.  
"Elysia! Get out of here!" Mustang called from where he was sitting, seriously by the alchemy circle. Elysia was hesitant.  
"GO!" Mustang called. Elysia ran to the front doorway and struggled with opening the door. The flames from the explosion had made the doorknob hot and burning but Elysia managed to open it and escape. She ran out onto the front lawn and fell. Her hands moved in front of her to stop herself from falling and hitting her head. It was dark outside and flames were making a bright light on the side of the house where Ed threw the bomb.

Tears formed on Elysia's eyes. If something had happened to them..She'd be all alone in this world. An orphan. Alone. She closed her eyes and prayed for everything to be over. For everything to stop. For everything to be the way it was before bad things started happening. She prayed for Mustang, the closest thing she ever had to a father.  
The flames on the side of the house finally was put down, but it still barely gave hope for Elysia. They could've died, but the pipe would keep running until someone stopped it. She waited for a sign, for an answer, for someone to tell her everything was alright. But it didn't come. Nothing came. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping safe and sound. Everyone was sleeping _happily_. Was happy a word she'd ever use again?

>>>

Yeah...I felt like making things suspenseful..muahaha. Cuz like while I was writing this I was reading some more Naruto Manga (Obsesssiiooooon aleeeert). And the chapter I was reading was pretty sad. So like...I made this sad! D

Amazingly this literally took FOREVER to write. It really did. I started at 4pm..and its now 12am. I wasn't writing the WHOLE ENTIRE time...But I was writing most of the time. And umm..I dunno what you should expect for the next chapter. Depends how I'm feeling when I'm writing it. X But I should get going with my homework...so yah. Oh yeah...This took 5 pages to write ;) what I'm using is Corel Word Perfect...I forgot which version XD


End file.
